Deceit With Destiny
by SoulStone
Summary: Bella just broke up with her boyfriend,but meets someone not so long later.They're shocked to see each other everywhere,but there's a reason for that,destiny perhaps?When they test what happens in their relationship,what will come next?BxE,don't worry.R
1. When the truth shoots you from behind

**AN: So Here's A Twilight Story Now. XD It's a Bedward story. XD BxE. R&R. Very Much Appreciated. Thanks, okay. :)**

_**First Chapter **_

When the truth shoots you from behind.

"Bella?" He thoughtfully said.

"Yes?" I looked up from my eyelashes and saw him smiling.

"I know you're wondering why I brought you here."

Of course I would be wondering why he would bring me here in this expensive five-star luxurious restaurant with the moonlight shining through the windows and some violinists loitering around us and a delicious wine set before me in the table and overall, a candle-lit dinner with this man sitting in front of me.

Then again, it wasn't that complicated to figure out.

"Yeah, sure…." I played along. He suddenly held my hand and beamed some more.

"Isabella Swan, we started off as being just friends, right? We met back in High School and if I remembered correctly, we didn't notice each other that much." He laughed at the memory and shook his head while I only reminisced why I didn't like him in the first place; Arrogant, Proud, Jock, that's why. Although he changed, I still wonder how we came to be.

"Anyway, I honestly didn't know that you would be this—interesting." He deepened his stare at my eyes and I couldn't look away. Not because I was dazzled but because I knew what was happening and I felt the guilt rising up inside me. And Oh God, he was showing off his gorgeous set of teeth. I didn't want this to happen! This is such inconvenient timing!

"Actually, _Interesting _is an understatement, sweetie." He squeezed my hand gently and that silky voice just kept luring me.

"I'm not sure if it's that obvious…" I held my breath while he leaned in closer and I _gradually,_ and hopefully not noticeably,backed away.

"But do you know how much the world is pretty much empty without you? Do you know how my day becomes complete just having to hear your voice? Do you know how much my heart melts whenever your touch comes close to my skin? Do you know how everyday, I wait patiently just to see your face again and be able to kiss those—"

"Wait!" I cut him off, stealing my hand back and moving it as far from his as possible. "I…need to go to the ladies room. Be right back." I nervously laughed and instantly grabbed my purse and rapidly marched my way towards the bathroom. I knew he was in the middle of this romantic speech and what I did was completely offensive and he must be furious but I couldn't let this go on any longer! No, I couldn't.

I pushed the door open and good thing the room was empty or I would've done something drastic just to be alone.

I locked myself in on one stall and hastily snatched my phone from my purse and dialed. The line rang twice until a bored voice answered.

"Heeey, Bella. Are you done with dinner already?"

"No, Alice! Tonight's not what I planned!" I immediately panicked

"Huh? What do you mean?" She seemed confused; of course, she didn't know what I was thinking of doing.

"Oh crap, Alice! He's starting off with those memories from High School, calling me by my full name and saying things about how much he loves me!"

"Uhm…don't mean to be rude here but, _so?_"

"Damn it! Alice, I don't feel the same way anymore! And I wasn't planning to get _engaged_ tonight, I was planning to become free and single!" I replayed what I just said in my head and realized that I just confessed to Alice.

Oh well, now she knows. It was the least of my problems now.

"He's proposing?!"

"You're breaking up with him?!"

The two voices demanded at the same time. Look's like Rosalie knows now too since her voice was one of those who demanded. Alice must've gotten Rosalie's attention and turned the phone to speaker mode.

Great, I accidentally slipped because of my _panic_. What more if I had to say it in front of him?!

"Ugh, look, I'll explain everything when I get home but right now, _help!"_ My voice cracked up and squeaked at the last word. I stood on my tip toes to peek through the stall to see if anyone had stepped in the room but luckily, no one happened to witness my hysteria.

"Okay, full details later!" Rose speedily said. "But at the problem at hand…"

"Hold on, are you sure he's proposing tonight?" Alice unexpectedly asked with a hint of disbelief and uncertainty.

All of the thoughts of the attractive and sweet person back at the table with his twinkling irises crying out and that charming smile he had on his face, the way his voice carries over the words that he was saying. I could just picture his smooth hair covering his eyes and I would feel the need inside me to brush those strands away but I knew he would misunderstand me.

I couldn't let his go on any further.

"_Well?_" Alice and Rose both yanked my attention away from my thoughts.

"Uh, Yeah, I'm pretty sure…" and He would certainly hate me about it.

The stall was making me feel claustrophobic so I unlocked it but got a hold of the bathroom door and locked that bolt instead.

"Girls, any plans here?" I bitterly asked. My legs unconsciously moved and I was pacing back and forth in the bathroom and started nibbling on my nails.

"Okay, okay. First, don't be nervous and don't panic in front of him." Rose calmly said while I nodded. There was a distant slam in the background, but I shoved that noise away.

"And, if you're real positive about breaking up with him, _even _after all those years, Bella—" Alice was interrupted.

"Who's breaking up with whom?" Another voice came from the phone. I recognized the voice and rolled my eyes.

"Now's not the right time, Emmett." I said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, that you? " Emmett asked.

"Bella? You're breaking up with him? Well, it's about time!" Wait that was Jasper. He and Emmett must've come and that slam must've been the door back in the apartment.

"I mean, we've known him since High school, but honestly, I never liked him that much. And you played with your emotions for too long, you never loved him with sincerity that much too anyway." Jasper continued.

"I second that, even if I didn't go in the same High School with Jasper and Alice and you guys." Emmett said.

"Emmett, we're handling it!" Rosalie loudly whispered and I heard a thump in the background this time.

"_Ouch! _You didn't need to push me, Rose." Emmett mumbled; his voice remote. Well, he deserved it. "Bella, Just do it already!" He added.

I stole a glance from my watch and noticed that I had been staying in the bathroom for five minutes now.

"Okay, I gotta end this now. _Thanks_ for the not-so-helpful advices. Bye." I snapped the phone shut and took simultaneous deep breaths.

I unlocked the door and stepped out of the room. I slowly strode towards our table and caught him playing with his food from waiting.

This was making me feel guilty again. I knew he didn't deserve it, but, don't I get to have a say in this situation too? And my say is; I just don't love him the way I loved him in High School. Time passes by and you realize everything after being with him for five years.

"Sorry I was gone for so long. The line was pretty long…" He smiled at my comeback and shortly nodded.

"Come on, let's step outside and get some fresh air." He silently stood up and held his hand out. I didn't know what got into me but I absently accepted it and stood up too.

He opened the doors for me and the first thing that caught my eye was the sky. It was different in a way; because there were no stars tonight but merely a full moon. He led our way to the corner of the porch of the restaurant where people wouldn't spot us. We finally reached the end and I leaned back by the railing.

His hand moved and it got my attention. He reached over his pocket and pulled something out. There, lying on his palm was a small smooth navy blue box.

My heart sank on the deepest part of my body and my head rapidly ached. There was a hitch on my throat that I couldn't seem to get rid off…this was it.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I still can't believe that we've been together for this long. Although we had rough times, we managed." He smiled and nabbed the front of the box, but didn't quite open it yet. I knew what was inside and it would be too late then. "I've always seen us being so happy together for the longest time and, I can't take it anymore, Bella! I love you and I can't keep my feelings bottled up like this. And there's only one thing left to do…" His lips stretched into a grin and his fingers moved. Before I realized what was happening, my hand shot up to the box and held his hand in place.

"I have to talk to you." I said it, straight forward. His smile vanished, replaced by a firm straight line formed in his lips. "Now, _I've_ been thinking about this for a long time…" I imitated his words and absolutely had no idea how I would say this to his face after all that he's done.

"You'd probably hate me, and you'd probably never forgive me. But let me say this first." I took a deep breath and decided to get on with it. Say it straight with no hesitation. "I'd say I'm sorry, and I am, but those words won't do justice. I know this will hurt you, and I _am_ sorry." His eyes weren't focused at me but he was looking forwardly on the floor.

"We've been together since High School, yes. We've had a journey that would surely be unforgettable. But I guess it just ends there. I love you…Just not that way anymore." There, I said it. His eyes then were fixed with mine and he shook his head, his expression filled with pain. This hurt me so, but how could I possibly make him feel any better? Breaking up with a person who was about to propose to you?

Unforgivable.

"Why, Bella? You tell me this _now?" _He said those words with pure calmness and control. This only showed that I didn't deserve him more; he was too perfect, too humble. He really did change over those adolescent years.

"I didn't know our relationship would take this step, I didn't know you loved me _that_ much." He closed his eyes and turned his head away. That's where the first tear drop fell. Not his, but mine. This was harder than I thought it would be.

I stepped forward, raised my hand and stroked his cheek, for this would be the last time.

"You were my first love, my childhood sweetheart." My hand just kept caressing his face for a few moments before it stopped and he looked at me. "But you're just not my _soul mate_. Not the one." It stung me to say it out loud, but I had to get it out of my chest.

"But you're the one for me." He whispered, thinking perhaps I wouldn't hear it. I leaned in and brought my lips close to cheek now, replacing the position where my hand was a while ago. I gently pressed my lips close to his face and whispered softly and clearly. This would also be our last kiss.

"I'm sorry, truly, I am. Goodbye…Brandon. You deserve so much more than just what I ever gave you." **(AN: Please Tell Me If You Guys Thought it was Edward. XD I just want to survey on how many people I was able to trick)**



Not so long after that, I left him together with his box and the engagement ring. It was unbearable to watch him break down after I told him; it was painful to see him so vulnerable.

I called for a cab and pointed towards my apartment. It wasn't that late, so when I reached home, everyone was still awake and they were all standing, waiting for me to enter the door of our apartment.

"How did it go?" Alice was the first to speak up.

"Horrible." My tone was emotionless. Jasper walked near me, held me by my shoulders and helped me to sit down.

"Did he ask you the big question?" Emmett quietly asked while Rosalie shot him a warning glance.

"No, I stopped him before he opened the box." Rosalie came to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Bella. You did the right thing." She soothed me. Alice was the next one and it soon became a group hug.

"Don't worry, you'll find the one. You just have to play the cards." Emmett said.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Jasper nudged him, but Emmett just shrugged.

"Don't mind him, hon." Alice stroked my back, while Rose shook her head at Emmett. All I could do was smile but yet feel bad about this.

"I'm fine, guys. Really. I just need time." I tried putting on my best smile. They bought it and nodded.

"Sure, Bells." Rosalie said. "Come on, Em. Let's get going."

"But our apartment's just across the hall! Why do we get to leave and Jasper and Alice don't?" Emmett acted like a child again. I laughed at him and Alice and Jasper exchanged looks like they couldn't believe Emmett was throwing this fit again.

"Because, you big baby, Jasper, Alice, and Bella lives here. Brandon used to stay here too, but since Bella broke up with him, he's not going to stay here anymore. And Bella needs time so we leave and they don't." Rosalie explained to him like he was a kid and she waited for Emmett to be hit by realization.

"Ohh….Right. I forgot. Oh well, Bye Bells. Goodnight." He kissed my cheek and I just patted his head.

"Night, you goof." He laughed and waved goodbye and I did the same thing.

"You okay, Bella? I'm kinda tired, but I could stay if you need some company." Alice offered.

"I could stay too, Bells." Jasper said.

"No, I'm fine, guys. Thanks. You know I love you all, but I need some moments alone." They nodded and headed towards their room. I wasn't ready to stay in mine, I was afraid that Brandon's scent would be all over my room and then I would regret my decision even if I really didn't. I miss him, sure, but I couldn't get him back. Not after what I did.

My head fell on the cushion of the couch and soon, I drifted into my land of dreams and nightmares.

But to be exact for this night, I had no dreams or nightmares. Simply—darkness. And the last tear fell again from my eye, but I promised myself that that would be the last time I would shed a tear over Brandon Clark. Never again.

**AN: So, Chapter One! I might be updating a little late now because of school again. But I will try my best. XD R&R AGAIN! THANKS. :)**


	2. Striking of the instincts

**AN: So here is Chap. 2. This is where everything happens. :) Give it a chance and Review, thanks :)**

_**Second Chapter **_

Striking of the instincts

"Bella, Bella…" Was I dreaming, or was someone calling out my name? That voice sounded familiar. "Bella!" Oh, _that_ voice.

"Leave me alone, Alice. Me still sleep." I covered my face with my pillow when the whole bed suddenly shook and I seemed to be bouncing.

"Wake up, wake up, wake uuppp, It's late." Alice still kept shaking my bed when I was frustrated enough and groaned. I sat up and looked at her, surprised to see her fully dressed. I glanced towards my clock atop the bed stand and made a face at Alice.

"Late? It's eight o'clock in the morning, and that's late for you? I'm still tired Alice, and why are you in a dress? Are you going out?" I disdainfully snapped.

"No, we are. You can't lock yourself in your room anymore, Bella. It's been weeks and I thought you wanted to become '_free and single'? _Well you're now single and free, but you're not doing anything." She raised her eyebrow and I dodged her gawk and kept my eyes on the floor.

"Well. I-I do want to get out , not right now."

"Oh, Come on Bells! It's been six weeks! How much time do you need? Just a little shopping trip! Please oh please oh please!" She pouted and my hands shot up to cover my eyes.

"No Alice! You know I will never be able to become immune to _that_! No!" I could never resist her begging stare and she would win all the time, but not anymore.

But Alice is right. A little bit. It's been six weeks and I still haven't felt like I progressed too much. I thought I wanted this, I thought I would be happier being away from Brandon since I needed space but I seemed to be wrong. I have never felt emptier in my whole time of living. Not that I wanted to be together with Brandon again, no, I guess I just liked the idea of having a relationship. But everyday seemed to be the same.

Week one; Pure Monotonous Days of Breathing.

Week Two; I was able to function at least the slightest.

Week Three; I decided it was time to move back to my room and stop sulking by the living room couch.

Week Four; Rosalie and Emmett started visiting our apartment again, thinking probably that I had all the time I needed.

Week Five; Nothing really changed and

Week Six; Here I am, being persuaded by one of my best friends to get out of my room and go to one of her shopping trips.

"I wonder how we were able to put up with this, Bella. You should be grateful we're very awesome friends." Alice casually attempted to convince me again. I groaned and she knew she was very close to victory.

"Fine, fine, Alice." I sat up and she squealed and clapped her hands together. "On one condition…"

"Hold that thought" She held her finger up at me and yelled. "Rosalie! Get in here!" Rose abruptly came through the door with an expectant expression on her face.

"You finally got her to go?" She asked. Alice opened her mouth but I hurriedly spoke before her.

"Not that much yet, Rose. I have a condition." I widened my eyes and looked at Alice and she shrugged.

"Okay, what's your condition?" She was still sitting on my bed when both Rose and she crossed their arms.

"I would get out of this building BUT—" I had to emphasize the word because Rosalie's smile grew when she heard the word 'get out' and I wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea. "But…I'm not going with you guys. I'm going downtown to buy some new books I guess and get some fresh air." I acted indifferently.

"What? Then what I did was useless! We were supposed to have some bonding, Bella!" Alice whined and Rose nodded. Oh, bonding time. I wasn't sure if I was up for that by now.

"Uhm, Then I'll meet you guys afterwards. Probably around noon at the mall, sounds good?" I offered.

"Great!" Rosalie clapped.

"Just hurry, Rose and I are leaving already and I'd be locking the apartment. The boys will be staying across the hall, over at Rose's place." Alice said.

"Sure, sure. See you later." I smiled when there was a knock by the door.

"Hey guys. My brother just called, he'd be staying in for a while because he just came in from Italy. You mind if he stays here first, Alice? Bella?" Jasper asked from the door.

"Is that Dean?" Alice asked.

"No, Tony. My half-brother, he's been roaming around the world and taking down notes and now he decides to visit America." Jasper rolled his eyes and leaned by the door frame.

"Why? What does he do?" I asked, faintly interested about his travels.

"He's _trying_ to be a writer; that is if the company accepts his works. But honestly though, he's pretty good, so, is it okay with you guys? He's coming probably tonight already." Jasper said.

"Sure, no problem" Alice and I said together. She turned her head back to me while Jasper left.

"We'll get going now, Bells. Meet up with you later." Alice stood up from the bed and headed towards the door and they stepped out of my room. I headed towards my bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth. By the time I was done it was around quarter to nine. I quickly strode towards my closet and it didn't take me too long to pick out what I was wearing.

I ended up wearing a white tank top, since it a sunny day outside for once in Forks, black slim jeans and gladiator sandals. I brought my jacket just in case the weather changes its mind and decides to pour down raindrops. Lastly, I brought my white oversized bag and dabbed on a little lip gloss and powder. I got out of my room and Rose and Alice were gone already, only Jasper and Emmett ready to go—across the hall.

I waved them bye and headed downstairs and outside the building. The first sensation that I felt was the soft wind brushing against my face, and it felt relaxing. I shouldn't have locked myself in the apartment for that long; I forgot that I actually liked the outdoors. Another thing that hit me was why I was having a hard time with this whole break up thing was because this was my _first_ break up ever. Brandon was my first boyfriend, and now I know why I was beating myself up like this even if I was the one who broke his heart. Huh.

The first place I wanted to visit was the local book store that was just a couple of blocks from our building. I haven't read any good books lately and I really needed a new stack of them. I eventually arrived and the place and opened the door. It still had the same _ring_ of the bell when someone came in; it also had the same scent, same style, same arrangement and same cashier man.

"Good morning, Bella dear. I haven't seen you in a long time." Mr. Gerald said from behind the counter. He was a nice old man, and he's been working here for as long as I could remember.

"Hey Mr. Gerald, I haven't seen you too. I'm just going to look around, if that's okay." I smiled and he grinned as well.

"Why of course, dear." His voice was so fragile; he seemed to break at any moment.

I paced towards the first few shelves of the store, but nothing was able to catch my interest. There were books about mermaids and fairies, some about murder and mystery, and I haven't decided which one to read. I just wanted something—different.

Just then there was another ring from the door that showed that someone had stepped in. I was holding a book then but again, it wasn't that interesting. I glanced by the doorway to find a man walking towards Mr. Gerald.

"Excuse me, I just came here in Forks and I'm taking down notes on different styles of writing. You think you can help me find this certain book?" The man said. Well actually, he wasn't _that_ to much of a man. He was about my age, probably one or two years older than me. I couldn't get a good view of him, since I had my back on him and pretended to not hear their conversation.

"Of course, young man. What is the title of that book?" Mr. Gerald answered back. I didn't want to eavesdrop anymore so I returned my focus back on the books by the shelf. I still hadn't picked out anything. Although there was this one book Jasper kept rattling about before. Something _unusual_ and _endearing_, as he said it.

I forgot the author's name, but all I knew was the name of the book. _Lullaby_. He said it was one of his favorite books, and Jasper always had a great taste in literature.

I placed the book that I was holding back to the shelf and walked towards Mr. Gerald. The guy around my age was still there, smiling at Mr. Gerald. He then handed a plastic to the guy and he smiled some more and unexpectedly glanced at me then faced Mr. Gerald again.

"Thank you." The man sweetly said and nodded, He then opened the door out and left. He somewhat reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place a finger to whom.

Mr. Gerald then faced me and beamed. "Do you need any help, Bella?"

"Oh yeah. I was wondering if you had the book _Lullaby_. I'm stepping out of my comfort zone and trying to read books that are not usually my type, but I'm giving them a chance." I laughed and he crunched his eyebrows.

"Lullaby by Chuck Palahniuk?" He asked and I finally now remember the name of the author.

"Yeah, yeah, that Chuck Palahniuk." I was confused to why he asked so indecisively but I was hoping that the store had the book.

"I'm sorry, dear, but that young man bought the last copy of it."

"Oh…too bad." I sulked, that one actually seemed to be interesting. I shrugged it off and thought that I should get going. Mr. Gerald said his goodbyes and so did I, and my stomach suddenly made a noise. I realized that I haven't eaten anything for this morning and there were a couple of hours left before I had to meet Alice and Rose.

My eyes roamed around the streets and it landed at the coffee shop. It wasn't that far and I reached the shop in no time. There weren't too many people inside and there wasn't a line either, so I marched to the counter and ordered.

"Yes? Can I get you anything?" The waitress asked.

"A bagel and a coffee, please" She nodded and reached over to her side and brought back a cup of coffee already.

"The bagel will be ready in a while. Just take a sit and we'll give it to you, what's your name miss?" The woman asked.

"Bella." I simply stated. She nodded and I took hold of my coffee, paid and marched towards one of the couches.

I decided to check my phone for any new updates and saw that I had one new message.

_**Hey B! How's your little stroll downtown? I really hope it's boring so that you would regret your decision and realize that you should've come with us. Don't forget, okay. By noon, bring your cute little butt over here. -Alice**_

I laughed at her message and shook my head, pressing the _reply _button and typing down my response.

_**Alice, no I'm not regretting anything. Although I wasn't able to buy any books, someone stole it ahead of me. But I'm sure to find something else. I'll see you guys later. –Bella**_

I pressed the send button and placed my phone at the table in front of me. I leaned back and started looking around the shop, and I couldn't believe that the same guy was right in front of me. He was sitting comfortably and reading the book that I was supposed to buy. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, I should've bought that book sooner.

I couldn't keep my eyes away from him because he _really_ looked like…like…Oh--Brandon. I leaned forward, got my coffee, took a sip and watched his features further. He had the same clean cut bronze hair, and his voice that I heard back at the store had the same velvety and sleek effect.

The corner of his lips was twitching and was lifting and finally brought up to a smile.

Oh God. They had the same dazzling uneven, crooked smirk. He was beaming probably from his reading, and the sight only punched me in the gut and strangled my heart right there, he reminded me too much of Brandon.

My eyes were still on him when he suddenly closed the book and drank from his cup of coffee too. His gape was first on the floor when they gradually looked up and before I knew it, his eyes were locked with mine.

I quickly faced down and concentrated on drinking my coffee and stared at the wooden table instead. This is embarrassing; he just caught me gawking at him! I peeked through my bangs if it was obvious that I was looking at him to only see that his eyes were still set on me. Not only that, but he had an amused smile stuck to his face.

His watch caught me off guard and right then, my phone rang. I jumped in my seat and the cup slipped from my hand. The blazing hot liquid spilled all over my legs and jacket, which was on my lap, and I started to feel the heat slowly seeping in. Not just the warmth of the coffee, but the heat that was speedily reaching my face. I let out a small yelp and started fanning my legs to where the coffee landed.

I still wasn't sure if he witnessed the scenario, and I definitely hope not. I searched around the room to catch any of the waiter's attention so I would be able to get some tissues but none of them where facing my direction.

"Shit, shit, shit." I cussed under my breath and stood up. I detached the now wet and sticky jacket from my body and struggled to hide my blushing from anyone. My body uncontrollably started hopping in place to ease the pain of the hotness when a hand carrying a bundle of tissues abruptly showed from my side.

"Need some help there?" I held my breath in and challenged myself not to accept the offer for I absolutely knew whose hand that was. I tightened my eyes for a second and prepared for my pending shame when I decided to open them and lift my head up.

"Uh—Uhm, sure" I was instantaneously mesmerized by the glowing emeralds that were his eyes. If there was something different from him and Brandon, it was those astonishing green spheres and not like any other ordinary hazels that were Brandon's.

He gave me half of the tissues he brought and held the rest. I roughly started to wipe the stains off of my jeans when he clutched my jacket from the couch and cleaned that one. I was astonished to what he was doing while he plainly shrugged and flashed his teeth again to me and I nearly drooled at the view.

"You okay?" He asked, but the amusement never left his voice. I couldn't help but stupidly laugh at myself and shake my head.

"Yeah, I'm used to hurting myself in accidents like this. Lock me in an empty room and I'll find a way to trip and fall." I tensely giggled again and hesitated on looking back at him, afraid that I might fall to the great curse of his eyes.

"Surely entertaining" The smile spread wide across his face more and he dropped the jacket and tissues on the table and held his hand out.

"I'm Edward." He introduced himself while my head spun wildly at how fast things were going. I just broke up with my first love a few weeks back and now I meet someone who appeared somewhat like him only—more suitable.

I wasn't sure if it was right to shake his hand and give him my name, but my plan was erupted when someone announced it for me.

"Bagel for Bella, I believe that's you." A man younger than me by a couple of years said from my side and he handed me a brown paper bag wrapped for take out. I silently groaned and snatched it away from him. This _Edward_ laughed and held his hand out in surrender and had that cute smirk on his face again.

"Hey, if you didn't want to tell me your name, fine with me…Bella." He placed his hands in his pockets and I was blushing more intensely from my guilt.

"No, no, sorry" I then stretched my hand out and he instantly grabbed it and shook it. It hurt at the moment from the second our fingertips touched when I felt a current rush through my body, but then it all faded and he was still shaking my hand.

"Thanks, by the way, _Edward_." I shyly said and grasped my hands together. For some reason, he didn't stop smiling or maybe _couldn't_ stop. I felt my own lips extend at that thought.

"No problem."

Everything turned silent and awkward but I remembered I had to meet Alice and Rose, even if I looked horrific right now.

"I gotta get going, with the mess I made, I have to clean up." I crouched down and grabbed my bag, shoved the paper bag inside it and folded the jacket across my forearm. He made way for me and nodded and gave me one of his smiles again.

"Sure, nice meeting you." He waved and paced back to where his things there.

I stepped out of the shop and exhaled so heavy, I thought I was gonna pass out. The climate changed and it was now cold again, but I couldn't wear my jacket now, it smelled like caffeine. So I marched towards the mall's direction, cold shivering and someone who had a foul odor on, and couldn't wait to get my feelings all out and tell Alice and Rosalie about my most humiliating moment that I've done in front of a more-than-spectacular-guy so far.


End file.
